Kim Neville (Death in Paradise)
'Kim Neville '(Estella Daniels) is a villainess from "Murder on the Plantation", the Season 2 premiere of BBC's Death in Paradise (airdate January 8, 2013). She was the girlfriend of wealthy plantation owner Roger Seymour, with their romantic relationship leading to Roger's divorce from his wife, Nicole; an event that left Kim in conflict with both Nicole and Alex Seymor, Roger and Nicole's nephew. When Roger was found murdered in his mill, Kim appeared heartbroken by her husband's death, claiming he had been gathering the family (including plantation worker Louis Nelson) to announce their engagement and that she truly loved Roger. Later on, after DIs Richard Poole and Camille Bordey left, Kim's callous true form was hinted at by her interactions with Alex and Nicole, accusing Alex of trying to get his hands on his uncle's money and responding to Nicole's claims that she had proof of Kim's status as a gold digger by proclaiming that no one would believe a "sad, old drunk". Ultimately, it was revealed that Kim had in fact had a hand in Roger's death, having conspired with Louis to kill him. Her backstory revealed that Kim and Louis were twin siblings, with their father being Johan Peters, a former workhand for Roger who died while operating one of Roger's machines. While Roger claimed the accident was a result of Johan falling asleep on the job, it was assumed that he had lied to cover up his involvement in Johan's death. Kim and Louis' mother, Anne Neville, eventually died after struggling to raise her children alone, leading Kim and Louis to plot revenge against Roger for their parents. Kim begin her and her brother's devious plot by seducing Roger into a relationship, while convincing him Nicole and Alex only cared about his money so that he would sign his will over to her, with Louis killing him by sneaking into the mill through a tunnel (used in 1820 by slaves to escape) and stabbing him to death with a machete. Kim's villainous reveal came when Richard uncovered the family tree of Johan Peters, revealing Louis and Kim as his children. Richard revealed the truth after gathering the two in the mill along with Alex and Nicole, deducing that Kim and Louis had been told by their mother of what had happened to Johan before his death and that the photograph Alex and Nicole took of Kim meeting an unseen figure in an alley (having been searching for proof she was only after Roger's money) showed her meeting with Louis to discuss their plan. Richard then detailed how the siblings had accomplished their murderous revenge, revealing the fatal error in Kim and Louis' plan: Kim hadn't dialed Roger's number before sending his physician, Dr. Johhnson, to check on him as she claimed she had. As Kim and Louis were placed under arrested, Kim responded to Nicole's outrage by stating that she had never slept with Roger while seducing him, while Louis angrily proclaimed that Roger got what he deserved for killing their parents and that his entire family deserved to lose everything for what he did. After that, Louis and Kim shared a tearful hug before being taken into custody. Category:2010s Category:Adulteress Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Greedy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Sibling Category:Vengeful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Arrested